


Cover Art for clockwork tarantella

by coverArtist (inklesspen)



Series: Cover Art [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/coverArtist





	Cover Art for clockwork tarantella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [clockwork tarantella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251185) by [daikonjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikonjou/pseuds/daikonjou). 



Original image by [Fabrizio Verrecchia](https://unsplash.com/@fabrizioverrecchia?utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=photographer-credit&utm_content=creditBadge).

Description: _A cropped photo of the[Prague astronomical clock](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prague_astronomical_clock) depicting several different measurements of time._


End file.
